


Community Service Buddies

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful, Spongebob and Squidward doing community service together.
Kudos: 4





	Community Service Buddies

Spongebob and Squidward were cleaning the streets of Bikini Bottom

Squidward said "I can't believe......." before mumbles in anger.

Spongebob said "Don't feel bad Squiddy they're gonna build a statue"

Squidward said "SPONGEBOB!?" as he shouted into Spongebob's ear causing his brain to fall out.

Spongebob opened his head and put back his brain.

Spongebob closes his head

"Sorry Squidward"

Squidward growled

Bubbles transition

Spongebob began to hum Whistle while you're work from Snow White and the 7 Dwarves

Squidward said "Spongebob why are you humming!?"

Spongebob said "Sorry I can't help it"

A clam started chirping

Squidward's jaw dropped

Spongebob began to dance as they continued dancing

Spongebob said "Come on you know the words!"

Squidward sighed

Squidward began to sing as a clam landed on his finger

Squidward end up being infected by a singing bug

Spongebob's eyes widen in awe and filled with sparkles

A few minutes later

The streets were now sparkly

Spongebob said "I gotta hand it to you Squidward maybe i could sing a 1930s cheerful song" as he laughed

Squidward said "Don't push it!"

The End


End file.
